


Time of Dying

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But not too sad, Car Accidents, Coma, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise it's happy at the end, I would never lie to you, It's feelsy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark sat in the hospital room, dried tears tracks on his face. He looked at his boyfriend who lay on the bed, cold and lifeless. He took his hand.</p>
<p>"Please, I'm begging you, wake up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Look up the song Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. The title will make more sense if you do.
> 
> Also, the words in italics is a memory of what happened. And the words in bold are in Jack's mind.

Mark sat in the hospital room, dried tear tracks on his face. He looked down at his boyfriend who lay on the bed, cold and lifeless. He took his hand.

"Please, I'm begging you, just wake up."

**___**

_"Mark, the Grumps want us ta record a game wit' them. Want ta?" Jack questioned. Mark looked up front the book he was reading and smiled._

_"I guess so. What time?_

_"How 'bout now?"_

_"You're really impatient."_

_"That's what makes me me."_

_Mark chuckled at the comment. "I can't argue with that," he said. "Let me get my stuff and we can walk there."_

_Two minutes later they were on their way to the Grump Space. Jack started to make jokes and Mark laughed at everyone of them._

_"How can you be so positive all the time?" he asked. "One of my many great talents," Jack replied. "Always being happy. If ye act positive you will bring joy to those around ye."_

_"You sound like a fortune cookie."_

_"A cool fortune cookie."_

_They came to the crosswalk and checked the sign. It told them to go. Mark began to cross the street. A noise from his left caught his attention. A black truck was speeding down the road in his direction, less than five feet away. Fear rooted him to the spot. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain._

_"Mark, no!"_

_Suddenly, he was on his back, moaning in pain. But not from the impact of a truck. Someone had pushed him out of the way of the path of the truck. He sat up and rubbed the side of his head where a knot had formed._

_"Someone call 9-1-1!"_

_"Is he okay?"_

_"What happened?"_

_Mark heard the panicked voices of people around him, shouting for someone to call 9-1-1. He saw a person lying in the middle of the road, blood pooling around his body. His heart stopped when he noticed the familiar bright green hair._

_"Jack!"_

_He was then next to the Irishman, holding his hand and begging him to stay awake. Jack smiled up at him._

_"T-thank god yer safe. I d-don't know w-what I would do wit'out ye."_

_"Jack, stay with me. I hear an ambulance. You're going to be okay. Just try to stay awake for me."_

_"M-Mark, I w-want ye ta k-know that I love ye s-so much," Jack stammered before closing his eyes and going unconscious. The ambulance arrived soon after and the paramedics took him to the hospital._

_Mark was there the entire time. He hoped and prayed for Jack to be okay. Then the doctor told him the bad news._

_"He's in a coma. Chances are, he won't wake up."_

_Mark had never been more miserable in his life. He desperately wanted Jack to wake up, to smile at him, to make him laugh again. But from the looks of it, he wouldn't._

**___**

 Mark was tired. He had barely gotten any sleep since the accident. He gripped Jack's hand tightly. Fresh tears began to fall from his eyes. 

"Wake up. Please, I need you."

**___**

**Jack looked around at the strange place. It was dark. There was no light anywhere to indicate where he was. The soft sound of footsteps made him turn around. A figure stood a few feet away, his face hidden by the shadows.**

**"W-Who are ye?" Jack questioned, fear in his voice. He couldn't see it, but the person was smiling.**

**"Don't ye recognize me?"**

**Jack gasped when the person spoke. Their voice was familiar, very familiar.**

**It was his.**

**The person stepped out of the shadows. He had light brown hair that was green at the top and bright blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a septiceye on it, the same one that Jack was wearing. Except the other one had blood covering the front. Blood also stained his hair and face.**

**"G-Get away from me!" Jack shouted. The other version of him chuckled.**

**"Come and join me Jack. Leave this world. Ye have no place here anymore."**

**"No!" Jack exclaimed. "I'm not gonna die. I'm gonna stay wit' Mark. I won't leave him."**

**"If he cared fer ye, why didn't he save ye?"**

**"I chose to push him out of the way! It was my choice, not his! He would've done the same fer me!" Jack was breathing heavily now and was feeling very scared.**

**"Yer losing this battle Jack. Can't ye hear it?"**

**Jack could hear it. He could hear the steady beep of the heart monitor in his hospital room. It was gradually getting slower.**

**"I will not die as long as I have Mark," Jack stated. "I feel alive when he's beside me."**

**"On that bed you lay, yer losing everything. Was it too much, or just not enough?"**

**"Shut up!" Jack screamed. "I won't die, I will survive wit' him beside. I won't leave this world, no matter how hard ye try ta get me to."**

**The other Jack grinned. "Yer a fighter Jackaboy. I'll admit that." He seemed to be fading now. "Until we meet again. And I know we'll meet again."**

**Jack watched as the other version of him disappeared. He looked down at himself and realized he was fading to. Was he dying?**

**"I won't die, I won't die, I won't die," he chanted. "I will survive." He could hear the heart monitor again, but it was louder this time and was at a steady pace for a heartbeat. He smiled.**

**"I won't die," he repeated before blacking out.**

**___**

"Mark?"

The soft voice made Mark look up. Jack's eyes were open and staring at him. He felt more tears running down his face but they weren't from sadness. "Yeah Jackaboy?" he responded.

"I'm home."

Mark smiled through his tears.

"Welcome back baby."

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it would end happily. I don't lie like that. Unlike some people I know.
> 
> You know who you are.


End file.
